Los Angeles Caidos
by AnnaHalliwell
Summary: Otra versión del final de De Regreso a Casa. Chris ya no puede perder más y hara todo lo posible para reconstruir a su familia y mantenerla mientras un oscuro Poder renace en el Infierno
1. El Camino Hacia el Infierno

**LOS ÁNGELES CAIDOS**

**El Camino Hacía el Infierno. Según Wyatt Halliwell**

Lo había sentido esta noche, cuando todo comenzó yo lo había sentido, mi hermano estaba con su esposa con su "lucecita" y sus hijas habíamos hablado a través de nuestro lazo mental y me dijo lo feliz que estaba, hablamos por horas.

Toda nuestra familia estaba bien, ya no era como antes, estábamos unidos, éramos felices mi mamá y papá siendo abuelos y mis tías malcriando a las niñas, mi mamá y mis tías recuperando mas de su relación, mis primos uniéndose como familia pero el ser que más me importaba a mi, estaba feliz, yo amaba a todos pero era mi hermanito quien tenía gran parte de mi corazón, y saber que en Rose había encontrado algo de paz, y mucha felicidad y lo más importante amor, me llenaba de alegría, por ellos yo pensé que si era posible para un Halliwell tener un final feliz, por que mi hermano lo había tenido, por que el era feliz, todos ahora creíamos que también podríamos serlo.

Por eso cuando comencé a sentir el terror a través de nuestro lazo es que me volví loco, estaba en una cita con Sandy una chica de la facultad estábamos mirando una película cuando comencé a sentir rabia y después miedo, solamente me tomo un minuto saber que mi hermano estaba en problemas, salí como un rayo del cine y orbite a la casa llame a mis padres a los gritos diciendo lo que había sentido, recuerdo haberle dicho que juntaran a todos y me siguieran a la casa de mi hermano, que me vieran ahí.

Cuando llegué el corazón se me paró, literalmente, la casa de mi hermano estaba en ruinas, había cenizas de demonios por todos lados, había sido una batalla de épicas proporciones y nadie había sentido nada.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Quién interrumpió nuestro lazo? Teníamos tantas preguntas rondando en nuestra cabeza, peor todo quedo atrás al ver a Chris en sus ojos no había nada mas que horror, cuatro figuras estaban acurrucadas cerca de el mientras que una quinta, estaba en un costado, si nadie supiera diría que aquella figura dormía, pero todos allí, sabíamos bien, sabíamos que era lo que había pasado, y todos queríamos morir, una vez más Chris perdía a alguien, y nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué ella? Mi hermano me miraba con esos ojos que me suplicaban auxilio, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cuerpo cansado había protegido con toda su energía a su familia, y ahora me pedía a mí, a su hermano mayor que lo protegiera, sin más lo tomé en mis brazos y lo arrullé como si fuera un bebé, por que en parte lo era, era mi bebé, mi hermanito pequeño que de vuelta volvía a tener su corazón roto.

"_Wyatt tenemos que sacarlos de aquí" _Dijo mi tía Paige

Mi madre emitió un sonido que hizo entender a todos que nos moveríamos al paso de mi hermano, yo indiqué que se los llevaran de aquí, que nos dejaran, desafiaba a cualquiera a que ose atacarme, mamá y los demás sacaron a todos de allí y papá, tía Paige, tío Henry y los demás los orbitaron dejándonos solos.

Chris seguía llorando y yo seguía meciéndolo, tanta tristeza iba a ahogarme pero no tenía planeado moverme, mi hermano me necesitaba y yo no iba a dejarlo.

Pero tenía la oscura impresión de que el ataque a Chris sería el inicio del camino al infierno que mi familia estaba a punto de emprender.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Rose, las trillizas y la beba son propiedad de Jazmingirl. Los demás son propiedad de los creadores de Charmed.

* * *

Gracias a Jazmingirl, vane-chan6, HalliwellMB, Luu, ViirY. Como veran esta es mi parte de la secuela. Esto esta escrito por Jazmingirl, mi amiga es una genia ¿a que si? Jajaja

Mensaje Subliminal: **El Ultimo Luz Blanca, ****De Regreso a Casa, ****De La Luz A La Oscuridad, ****Volviendo a Casa, ****El Heredero de la Oscuridad, ****Volver a Empezar, ****Tears of Love**


	2. Porque Nunca Lo Lograras

**LOS ÁNGELES CAIDOS**

**Porque Nunca Lo Lograrás…**

_Todo era perfecto. Un cuento de hadas. _

_Mi vida era lo que siempre había soñado y aún más. Nada nos faltaba y teníamos una vida por delante. Una vida que con Chris habíamos planeado construir, que estaba llena de proyectos, porque en el futuro veíamos un tiempo interminable._

_Nuestras hijas crecerían, sanas y felices, rodeadas de amor y paz. Las veríamos convertirse en grandes mujeres, mujeres de bien…las veríamos vivir._

_Paige con su indudable talento para imponer orden y su graciosa manera de ser responsable, Payton y su inocencia, la que me había cautivado desde que la vi por primera vez, mi pequeña Piper, con sus preciosos ojos verdes y morisquetas de bebe. Y mi Pam, la que siempre lograba ser el equilibrio hecho persona, aquella que nunca estaba en nada, pero siempre velaba por todos. Y ella ya no tendría un futuro._

_Porque fui una idiota, porque mi deber era protegerlas. Y le fallé. A él y a ellas. Pero por sobretodo a mi dulce Pam._

Rose entro al cuarto sin casi abrir la puerta, intentado deslizarse en silencio hasta la cama. Sabia que el ritual se repetiría, él solo la echaría. No se levantaría. Se sentó en el suelo y susurró en el oído de su marido unas palabras casi inaudibles. Esperaba que el se levantara, que la perdonara, que todo volviera a ser igual. Porque ella no podía con todo, porque ella lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero no era suficiente, no llegaba a poder hacerlo, siempre terminaba recurriendo a alguien para que la ayudara, cuando en realidad, ella debería de poder hacerlo.

-No-las palabras fueron terminantes y Chris se dio vuelta tapándose con el acolchado. Era inútil y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos sin permiso.

-Paige y Pay quieren verte. Por favor hazlo. Y Piper también, te extraña-la luz blanca, había tratado de mil maneras que su marido se levantara de ese deplorable estado en el que estaba, pero nada funcionaba.

-Pam también. Pero ya deben de estar acostumbradas a que les falle. Solo vete Rose-otra vez sus palabras no permitían refutación, el seguiría así hasta que un ángel bajara del cielo y lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Lamentablemente, ella era un ángel bajado del cielo y nada había conseguido…

-¿Sigue igual?-pregunto Paige al ver a la luz blanca bajar la escalera con expresión cansada. Los ojos celestes de Rose miraron a la mujer, que sintió una pena extrema por ella-Rose cariño…-comenzó pero la joven se desmorono en el suelo

-¿¡Porque?! ¡Que diablos había hecho ella!-Rose estaba histérica, llevaba días intentando mantener la compostura, por todos los demás, para que sus hijas la vieran entera, para no asustarlas más. Paige se acerco y la abrazó mientras Rose seguía gritando, insultando y llorando en su hombro.

Ella comprendía lo que la luz blanca estaba pasando. Desde que había pasado todo, nadie había logrado sobreponerse al golpe. Y Chris, el lo había tomado de una manera diferente. Simplemente no había salido de su habitación. Wyatt, Leo, Piper, hasta las niñas habían intentado hablar con él, pero todo lo que recibían eran "no" o "fue mi culpa"

Por eso cada mañana Rose iba y comprobaba para su dolor que todo seguía igual. Él la echaba y le cerraba la puerta. Simple. Doloroso. Y Paige no sabía que decirle, porque Chris solo podría salir de ahí, el solo. Mientras tanto, ellos deberían, fingir que todo esta perfecto frente a las niñas.

Ellas son demasiado pequeñas y no se dan cuenta realmente que su hermana no esta, o saben que esta en algún lado cerca de ellas, eso se repiten internamente todos y les sirve lo suficiente como para inventar una sonrisa.

-Hazlo por ellas-Rose la mira suplicante, y Paige sabe, que la chica ya no puede más-Piper es muy pequeña, necesita que no le falles. No podrá estar para siempre con Leo y Piper-toco su punto débil y Rose pasa de la desesperación a la furia

-No lo hago porque quiera y lo sabes-murmura furiosa, nadie entiende lo que es para ella despegarse de su pequeña hija, la que llevo en su vientre nueve meses

-No lo se, porque cualquier otra madre, hubiera hecho lo imposible para no separarse de su hija-Paige no sabe a donde va a llegar con eso. Podría ser la culpable de que sus sobrinas nietas, perdiera a otra madre o ganaran a otra de por vida. No lo sabía y la piedra ya estaba arrojada

-Yo lo he hecho. Pero no puedo con todo. No soy ustedes. No soy una maldita Embrujada

-No, has hecho todo lo posible y si mi sobrino te Eligio como la mujer para acompañarlo el resto de su vida, entonces no eres de las que solo se conforman con eso. Si te rechaza mil veces, pues, intenta otras mil y que sean dos mil. El pudo con las niñas, tu también-Rose la miro, ella tenía razón, y ahora se sentía como una cobarde. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. La habían y se había subestimado.

-Lo haré. Ellas son mis hijas también

* * *

Bueno, capitulo pequeño, pero me sentía culpable y además creo que mis musas han vuelto. Luego de largas vacaciones, han vuelto más malas y sádicas que nunca, así que bueno, si les gusta el llanto barato (vamos, que ya se que no soy buena escritora xD) tienen aca a una humilde vendedora.

* * *

Jazmingirl, después de tanto tiempo, te traigo esto y prometo que tratare de no demorarme tanto. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa, solo estamos a un mail de distancia xD

HalliwellMB, por fin, he actualizado, ¿no? Ya te lo dije, mis musas se aparecen de vuelta con los malditos libros…

Vane-Chan6, graciias por los anticipos de tus fic, espero el del capitulo 6 (como siempre, manipuladora) y por fin he subido algo después de tanto tiempo.

Luu!, si estoy en plan sádica, como hablamos hoy en el colegio (cuando "hacíamos los ejercicios de matemática") y hay alguien que muere en uno de mis fics, en este, pobre le toco a la pequeña Pam.

Sin más, saludos y pásense por los fics de Jazmingirl, HalliwellMB y Vane-Chan6.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Rose, las trillizas y la beba son propiedad de Jazmingirl. Los demás son propiedad de los creadores de Charmed.


End file.
